Toei Animation
| industry = Animation studio and production enterprise | foundation = (as Japan Animated Films) (as Toei Animation) | founder = Kenzō Masaoka Zenjirō Yamamoto | location = Oizumi, Nerima, Tokyo, Japan | num_employees = 755 485 | key_people = Kozo Morishita Katsuhiro Takagi | operating_income = US$29.911 million | parent = Toei Company (41%)http://corp.toei-anim.co.jp/ir/news/detail.php?id=605 | subsid = Toei Animation Inc. TAVAC Co. Toei Animation Music Publishing Toei Animation Phils., Inc. Toei Animation Enterprises Limited Toei Animation Europe S.A.S. Toei Animation (Shanghai) Co. | homepage = }} ( ), commonly referred to as Toei Animation, is a Japanese animation studio primarily owned by Toei Company. It has produced numerous series, including Sally the Witch, Gegege no Kitaro, Mazinger Z, Galaxy Express 999, Dr. Slump, Dragon Ball, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moon, Slam Dunk, Digimon, One Piece and the Precure series. History The studio was founded by animators Kenzō Masaoka and Zenjirō Yamamoto in 1948 as . In 1956, Toei purchased the studio and it was renamed , doing business as Toei Animation Co., Ltd. outside Japan. In 1998, the Japanese name was renamed to Toei Animation. It has created a number of TV series and movies and adapted Japanese comics as animated series, many popular worldwide. Hayao Miyazaki, Isao Takahata, Yasuji Mori, Leiji Matsumoto and Yoichi Kotabe have worked with the company. Toei is a shareholder in the Japanese anime satellite television network Animax with other anime studios and production companies, such as Sunrise, TMS Entertainment and Nihon Ad Systems Inc. The company is headquartered in the Ohizumi Studio in Nerima, Tokyo. Their mascot is the cat Pero, from the company's 1969 film adaptation of Puss in Boots. Toei Animation produced anime versions of works by manga artists, including Go Nagai (Mazinger Z), Eiichiro Oda (One Piece), Shotaro Ishinomori (Cyborg 009), Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro (Toriko), Takehiko Inoue (Slam Dunk), Mitsuteru Yokoyama (Sally the Witch), Masami Kurumada (Saint Seiya), Akira Toriyama (Dragon Ball and Dr. Slump), Leiji Matsumoto (Galaxy Express 999), and Naoko Takeuchi (Sailor Moon). The studio helped propel the popularity of the Magical Girl and Super Robot genres of anime; Toei's TV series include the first magical-girl anime series, Mahoutsukai Sally (an adaptation of Mitsuteru Yokoyama's manga of the same name), and Go Nagai's Mazinger Z, an adaptation of his manga which set the standard for Super Robot anime. Although the Toei Company usually allows Toei Animation to handle its animation, they occasionally hire other companies to provide animation; although the Toei Company produced the Robot Romance Trilogy, Sunrise (then known as Nippon Sunrise) provided the animation. Toei Animation's anime which have won the Animage Anime Grand Prix award are Galaxy Express 999 in 1981, Saint Seiya in 1987 and Sailor Moon in 1992. In addition to producing anime for release in Japan, Toei Animation began providing animation for American films and television series during the 1960s and particularly during the 1980s. Subsidiaries Currently in production TV animation 1960–69 1970–79 1980–89 1990–99 2000–09 2010–2019 TV movies and specials Theatrical films CGI Films Original video animation (OVA) and original net animation (ONA) Video-game animation Video-game development Dubbing Animated productions by foreign studios dubbed in Japanese by Toei are The Mystery of the Third Planet (1981 Russian film, dubbed in 2008); Les Maîtres du temps (1982 French-Hungarian film, dubbed in 2014), and Alice's Birthday (2009 Russian film, dubbed in 2013). Commission work Toei has been commissioned to provide animation by Japanese and American studios such as Sunbow, Marvel, Hanna-Barbera, DiC, Rankin/Bass and World Event Productions (DreamWorks Animation). See also *Nippon Animation, Topcraft/Studio Ghibli, SynergySP, Studio Junio & Hal Film Maker/Yumeta Company, animation studios founded by former Toei animators * Mushi Production, an animation studio founded by Osamu Tezuka and former Toei animators * Shin-Ei Animation, formally A Production, an animation studio founded by former Toei animator Daikichirō Kusube * Yamamura Animation, an animation studio founded by former Toei animator Kōji Yamamura * Doga Kobo, an animation studio formed by former Toei animator, Hideo Furusawa References External links * *Toei Animation Inc. Official website *Toei Animation Europe Official website * *Toei Animation at IMDb Category:Toei Animation Category:Animation studios in Tokyo Category:Japanese animation studios Category:Media companies established in 1956 Category:1956 establishments in Japan Category:Animax Category:TV Asahi